gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pump Shotgun
Trivia The Pump Action Shotgun is one of the many shotguns available throughout the Grand Theft Auto series of games. Description A unique quality attributed to the shotgun is that is fires several projectiles at once, and at close range, it can disable even the most armored targets, and another advantage is that it can be purchased at most Ammu-Nation stores for a cheap price. A large disadvantage with this shotgun is that the player cannot run with it (minus in GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA IV), and the pump mechanism has a very slow rate of fire, thus cannot be used effectively against multiple enemies, plus it's nearly impossible to fire at long ranges. In Grand Theft Auto III, the shotgun's model is a Remington 870 Police Combat; while obscured in game in GTA Advance, the shotgun icon for GTA III was reused for Advance, implying the shotgun in GTA Advance is similar to that of GTA III. For Vice City and San Andreas, it resembles a Remington 870P. For Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories, it is an "Over and Under" shotgun, although it functions like a pump shotgun. In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is referenced in-game as the Pump Shotgun and it is modeled after the Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" shotguns, with a short barrel and magazine tube with a pistol grip, similar in design to the Stubby Shotgun. The shotgun holds eight shells, however the length of the barrel and magazine tube should only hold four. Locations General *Police cars usually have a shotgun with five rounds in them. Therefore, if you have a wanted level, once the original occupants have dealt with, you can steal the car, and with it, the shotgun. GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - On top of one of the car garages on the block north of Momma's Restaurante. You have to go through the rooftop park across the street west of Salvatore's Mansion to gain access. *Hepburn Heights, Portland Island - On the northwest side of the eastern tall apartment building. *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage ($1,500). *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Behind the obelisk on the east side of the main park. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - North of the pier west of Liberty Tree Offices. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - At the base of the Cochrane Dam power house, near the road loop, on a metal ledge on the east side. *Saint Mark's, the Leone Family carry this weapon for the rest of the game, after the mission Sayonara Salvatore. GTA Vice City *Washington Beach - Behind one of the benches on the sidewalk by the beach south of Standing Vice Point Hotel. *Ocean Beach - On the top parking level (southeast side) of the Washington Mall. *Ocean Beach - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Mall Shootout. ($500) *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Mansion's stairwell, east of the main entrance after completion of Rub Out. GTA San Andreas *Doherty, San Fierro - Around the premises of Solarin Industries *Valle Ocultado, Bone County - On the jetty *Fort Carson, Bone County - In front of a house southwest of the town *Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - Inside the Las Venturas Police Headquarters (Instant 2-Star wanted level) *Pilson Intersection, Las Venturas - Under the easternmost arc of the intersection (the one that starts at Julius Thruway West which leads to Bone County) *If you photograph all 50 snapshots in San Fierro, the shotgun will be rewarded to you. It can be found beside the garage. *During the first mission with Ryder as your boss, instead of going straight to the car, you can first punch out the clerk and steal his shotgun with 7 ammunition. GTA Liberty City Stories *Harwood, Portland - Spawns on a pier near the ferry station. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In an alleyway behind the LCFR headquarters. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Can be bought from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop once the player passes the mission "Friggin' the Riggin'". ($1,500) *Spawns at each of the player's safehouses after collecting 20 Hidden Packages. GTA Vice City Stories *Little Haiti - Spawns on a roof across Le Singe d'Arbre. *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $1,000 but the price is decreased to $750 after the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. Grand Theft Auto IV The Pump Shotgun can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $1200, and each additional magazine is worth $100. The Pump Shotgun is not available from Little Jacob. The LCPD, NOOSE, and FIB, in addition, use this gun as a secondary weapon. It can be picked up from them when they are killed. This gun, rarely used on multiplayer but extensively used on single player, is extremely powerful. It will kill any single player foes with one shot (even fully healthy fully armored ones at point blank), and the most needed for multiplayer will be about 3 or 4 leg shots. This is a 1 hit kill at close range on any part of the body. It can NOT be fired from cars. Dukes *Meadows Park - Can be found on the second decrepit pier to the right of Sing Sing Ave/Dukes Bay Bridge, over the water. *Francis International Airport - Can be found next to a support column for the Broker-Dukes Expressway on-ramp. The support column is the first one the player sees on the right, from the airport entrance. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found over the cliff on the north side of Grand Boulevard. The shotgun is lying next to a large bush. Algonquin *Middle Park - Can be found on the C/B platform of the C/K Algonquin Inner Line at North Park Station. *Varsity Heights - Can be found by two truck trailers in a construction equipment storage depot, to the right of Union Drive West. The shotgun is laying on the dividing wall. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found in the vacant lot behind AutoErotiCar. Gallery In-game model Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTA3.png|GTA III. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City, and GTA San Andreas. Image:Shotgun_gta_a.png|Mike with a pump action shotgun. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTALCS.jpg|GTA LCS, and GTA VCS. Image:PumpActionLCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani with a pump action shotgun. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png|GTA IV. Image:Pump Shotgun - 2.jpg|Niko Bellic holding a pump-action shotgun. HUD icons Image:PUMPSHOTGUN3HUD.jpg|GTA 3 Image:PumpVice.jpg|GTA Vice City Image:PumpSAHUD.jpg|HUD for GTA SA, GTA LCS, and GTA VCS. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Trivia * The GTA IV rendition of the shotgun bears a "Model No. 69" etching (alongside another reading " ~ 12.GAUGE ~") on the magazine tube. * The Shotgun in GTA III is equivalent to the Stubby Shotgunin later GTA games, evidence is that, the Shotgun shoots five shells, it has a one shot kill, and can destroy a car in two shoots at close range, which makes the GTA III shotgun and the Stubby Shotgun almost the same in terms of gun power. features in |list1= }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Shotguns